Grown Woman
|image = JUMP 2017 Grown Woman.jpg |band = Beyoncé |dance = Grown Woman |album = Beyoncé |released = November 24, 2013 |genre = Contemporary R&B |label = Columbia Records |runtime = 4:24 |writer = |producer= }} " " is a song by Beyoncé. It was used for the group dance "Grown Woman". Lyrics I remember being young, tough, brave I knew what I needed I was spending all my nights and days laid back day dreaming Look at me - I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something Told the world I would paint this town Now betcha I run news (ahh) 'Cause I put it (down like that, d-down like that) And I'm making (all these racks, a-all these racks) And I'm moving (round like that, r-round like that) When I do it (I don't look back, d-don't look back) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman (grown woman) I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want) They love the way I walk 'Cause I walk with a vengeance And they listen to me when I talk 'Cause I ain't pretendin' It took a while, now I understand Just where I'm going I know the world and I know who I am It's 'bout time I show it (ahh) I'm a grown woman (I'm a grown woman) I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want) I'm a grown woman (I'm a grown woman) I can do whatever I want (I can do whatever I want) I can be bad if I want I can say what I want I can live fast if I want I can go slow all night long I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want {whatever it is} I'm a grown woman And I know that I got it (got it, got it) I'm a grown woman Ain't got no room in her pockets I'm a grown woman Look down, got you so excited I really want to know if you got it like that Cause you got a cute face And that booty so fat Go girl (go girl) She got that bum (that bum) That girl can get whatever she wants That girl (hey-hey girl), She got that tight (that tight) Them boys, They do whatever she like I'm a grown woman Transition I'm a grown woman I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want {I can do what ever I want} I'm a grown woman {Cause I'm grown} I can do whatever I want {I'm a grown} I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want (ever I want) Repeats Results Video Gallery JUMP Phoenix 2017 24/Seven Glendale 2017 Category:Group Songs Category:2017 Group Songs Category:Jazz Category:JUMP Phoenix 2017 Category:24/Seven Glendale 2017